


Lalondelicious

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Other, POV Second Person, Scat, Soiling, bimbofication, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story taken from this tumblr request: "Oh? How about some Reader x Rose Lalonde, where the reader turns Rose into a dumb messy diapered bimbo/slut? :3"





	Lalondelicious

Rose Lalonde hands you a single golden pocket watch, that swings gently from its gilded chain. 

"Thank you for doing this for me" Rose said flatly, in an attempt to conceal how flustered she felt. You, meanwhile, were much less subtle in your embarrassment, as your hands trembled slightly and your cheeks blushed hotly. 

"As much as I value my intelligence, it can also be a burden, and I think it would be nice to clear my head, in a way that's beneficial to both of us" she continues. "All you need to do is swing the watch back and forth, until I am captivated by its motion. Then, well, I've already explained to you the specific suggestions I want you to put in my head once I'm completely hypnotized. 

You nod in agreement. 

"Alright, let's begin" 

Rose drops to her knees. You raise your arm, and dangle the watch in front of her. Her purple eyes fix themselves on it, and follow its motion as you swing it slowly back and forth. She drifts off, falling into a dreamlike state despite her eyes being very much open, going back and forth, back and forth...

The intelligent, playful spark in her eyes is gone, and replaced with a blank expression. 

"Can you hear me?" you say, remembering the mini-lesson Rose gave you on hypnotism prior to this. "Are you ready to obey my every command?"

She nods weakly, her eyes not leaving the swing of the watch for a single second.

"Perfect. When you awake, you will act like a dumb, stereotypical bimbo, and your only thoughts will be about sexual release. In addition, you will gain a massive diaper fetish, and be unable to control your bowels. Every time you mess yourself, you will feel incredibly aroused" 

Rose nodded again, practically drooling. 

"Your trigger phrase will be, uh" you struggle to remember the trigger phrase that Rose had selected, because of how ridiculous it was. "Uh, Lalondelicious" 

"Upon hearing the trigger phrase for the first time, you will snap out of your trance, and revert to your bimbo mindset. Upon hearing it for a second time, you will turn back into your normal self, and so on, and so on" 

Rose nods for a third time. "I think that's it" you say to yourself, taking a deep breath. "Alright, uh, Lalondelicious" 

Rose immediately recovers from her trance, looking far more awake than she did seconds ago, but not much more intelligent. She had indeed taken your command to act like a bimbo to heart, sporting a lusty look that made it quite clear that her thoughts were occupied exclusively by sex. 

"Like, ugh!" she said, looking down at herself. "These clothes are like, so frumpy. I look like a cat lady who just came back from a funeral or something!"

You direct her towards the nearby closet, where she stashed the attire that Rose wanted her alternate persona to wear. 

"Like, thanks, cutie" she said with a wink, stripping off her clothes rather casually in front of you, and putting on her new outfit. 

Rose's selection of clothing completed the bimbo look, with Rose now sporting a pair of jean-shorts and a tight-fitting white crop top, both of which did an excellent job of showing off Rose's assets that were once concealed by her more modest outfit. Of course, there was another part of Rose's ensemble, as her shorts bulged with the crinkly white diaper she was wearing instead of panties. 

"This feels like, so awesome" she said, checking herself out from every possible angle in the nearby mirror. "You can like, totally see my tits now"

She gave those aforementioned breasts a good squeeze, giggling to herself while her stomach rumbled. You simply watch, idly, fascinated by Rose's new behavior. She looked and sounded like a completely different person, but she did seem to be enjoying herself, so Rose's little experiment could be called a success. 

"Oh fuck, I need to take, like, a massive shit" she said, clutching her stomach as it continued to gurgle. "Good thing I'm wearing this diaper, right?"

She spreads her legs apart, in preparation for the coming mess. "This is going to, like, feel so fucking good. You can totally watch if you want, by the way"

Rose lets out a few farts, before her bowels finally betray her, letting out a huge load of mucky shit into her diaper with an audible *BLORT*

Rose had taken it upon herself to eat a rather filling meal before her hypnosis, to ensure that her future mess would be of a satisfactory size, and it seems like her foresight had served her well. Rose's mess was enormous, and she continued to force out gooey filth into her padding for several seconds, even with how fast it came out. Rose had also gone out of her way to purchase the most thick, absorbent diapers she could, preventing Rose's mushy mess from leaking and ensuring that it would stay warmly pressed against her ass, just how she liked it.

"Like what you see, cutie?" she teased, turning around, and wiggling her messy rear at you, which was already fairly plump without the added bulge of her diaper and the shit within. 

"I'll let you touch it once, cause I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of it much longer"

She discards her shorts, letting them fall to her ankles, and exposing her sagging, squishy diaper, now sporting a noticeably brown stain all along the back. You walk up to her as quickly as possible, placing the palm of your hand against her warm, messy rear while she moans lewdly. 

She pushes you back, as she finds herself unable to control her lust any longer. 

"Sorry cutie, I gotta like, take matters into my own hands"

An appropriate choice of words, perhaps, as she places both of her hands against her padded crotch, and begins to rub furiously, the sensation of her full diaper radiating heat against her butt more than enough to fuel her arousal. Her pussy drips, as her sex juices mix with the sludge already present in her diaper. You continue to watch, as Rose puts on this shameless display. 

Eventually, she moved one hand from the front of her padding to the back, so she could stroke the shit-bulge on the rear of her diaper, while still stimulating her pussy at the same time. 

"F-fuck, this feels awesome" she said, removing her hands entirely. Now she was trying to get herself off by rubbing the bulge of her diaper against the floor, humping it wildly and pushing her mess harder against her bottom. Her grinding picks up speed, filling the room with lewd squelching sounds. 

The smushing of Rose's mess is soon drowned out by a loud, satisfied moan, as Rose finally achieves her climax, cumming in her filthy diapers.

She lays on the ground for a while, in a state of orgasmic exhaustion. When she finally stops panting, you approach her, clearing your throat. 

"Lalondelicious" you say, as Rose immediately reverts to her former self. 

"That was, ah, interesting" Rose says, rising to her feet, her voice regaining its elegance and careful pronunciation. She looks down at her diaper, sagging and bulging, thoroughly stained brown, reeking of shit and looking as though it was about to fall apart from the abuse. 

"Would you mind changing me?" Rose said sheepishly. You nod, as she lays down on the couch, lifting her legs into the air. She directs you to her changing supplies, which you lay out on the nearby table. You remove the diaper and throw it away, but your job isn't nearly done, as Rose's entire lower half, from her pussy to her ass, are completely covered in a layer of diaper mud. 

"Sorry, I think I got a bit carried away" she admits, as you take a wipe and clean every crack and orifice that her filth had slipped into. You finish her off with a puff of powder to get rid of the smell, and you hand her her lacy black panties to put on. 

"Perhaps we could try this again sometime?" she said, putting her original clothes back on. "I think you deserve at least some kind of reward for indulging me in this. How does a dinner date sound?"

She smiles, as you nod in agreement. 

Later, you find yourself across a table from her, as she sips elegantly from her wine glass. This classy, civilized Rose in the seductive black dress is a far cry from the barely-clothed bimbo you had seen earlier, but you wouldn't exactly say you prefer one over the other, and Rose would probably agree with you. All around you are Rose's friends, having discussions or dates of their own. 

"You must feel pretty lucky, getting yourself a cutie patoot like this" Roxy, said, voice slightly slurred, approaching you from behind and putting a hand on your shoulder. 

"And Rose, you're looking pretty Lalondelicious yourself" Roxy said. 

Rose gasps, as her expression goes blank, and her stomach begins to churn.


End file.
